Passenger vehicle are not typically designed and produced to accommodate wheelchairs. Therefore, accommodations for wheelchairs in vehicles are typically installed with aftermarket modifications to a production vehicle. For example, a vehicle may be modified with a lift or the like to load a wheelchair onto a vehicle. Often, a wheelchair will be stowed in a cargo area once a passenger is transferred to a vehicle seat. Production vehicles typically do not have the ability to accommodate the wheelchair of an occupant in a manner allowing the occupant to sit in the wheelchair in the vehicle, or if they do, significant aftermarket modification is required.